


Backstage

by orphan_account



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Backstage, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dewey fucks u good





	Backstage

You were sitting on a dusty, questionably stained couch in the dimly lit back room of the venue Dewey’s band was currently playing. Sipping on a cheap, now lukewarm beer, you were somewhat tipsy. You heard the muffled music come to a stop, the crowd cheer, and knew Dewey would be back here in a matter of minutes. Surely enough, he flung open the door with a wide grin.

“Babe! You waited!”

He looked like he just got done with an intense work out. He was dripping with sweat, cheeks flushed, and still out of breath.

“Course I did! You sounded great, babe!” You congratulated him, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Ah, they’re all just going straight home…” He cocked an eyebrow at you, closing the door, and locking it quietly.

“Oh? So we have the whole room all to ourselves?” You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, and kissed his lips, ever so gently. They tasted like rum, or was that whiskey? He craned his neck gently, allowing you access to kiss him there.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do, baby…” He started, as your lips grazed the scruff of his beard, kissing and nipping ever so gently. “You’re gonna suck my dick, until I’m almost about to cum.”

You moaned at his words, snaking your fingers through his damp hair, and sucking on his neck just hard enough.

“Fuck- And then,” He continued, his husky voice sending tingles down your spine, “I’m gonna pick you up, pin you against the wall… And fuck you. Hard, and deep. So hard, your knees’ll be weak and you won’t be able to walk straight for days… How’s that sound, huh?”

You pull away from the hickey you were working on, a string of saliva connecting your lips to his throat, where the bruise deepens. “Sounds perfect, babe.”

You reach a hand down, making intense eye contact with his dark eyes as you fiddled with the button of his jeans, before sliding down, and sitting on your knees. You pull the jeans down to his ankles, and palm his growing cock over his boxers. He looks down at you, lips parted, and a long, deep groan escaping his throat. You nuzzle your face against the material covering his already leaking member. You then play with the waistband, pulling it, and letting it snap back against his lower stomach

“Looks like you’re all excited…” You tease, finally pulling them down around his ankles, releasing his fully erect member. You wrap a hand around his throbbing cock, licking the tip seductively. Dewey doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he tangles them in your hair, kind of guiding your head. You take the whole tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, as Dewey lets out a pornographic whine. You take in more of his length, almost able to take the whole thing, before it hits the back of your throat.

“Juuust like that… You’re taking me so well… ah, fuck, stand up, Y/N, I wanna finish inside you…”

You complied, standing up, he presses you up against the wall, your back being pressed against the cool wall, before helping you hop up, wrapping your legs around his waist to balance yourself.

He pulls your dress up, panties to the side, and slams his hard cock all the way inside. You yelp at the feeling of him stretching you, and continue moaning as he thrusts hard into you. He looks up at you, grinning.

“You look so fucking hot like that baby.”

“You make me feel so good Dewey…” you mutter breathlessly in between moans.

That’s when you both hear a knock at the door. You gasp, one of Deweys hands shooting up to cover your mouth from making any more noise.

“Shhh” he tells you.

“Anyone in there?” a voice asks through the door.

Dewey continues to thrust into you as he replies, “Yeah, just me. Just packing up some stuff, I’ll be out in a sec…”

“Oh, no problem, i’m just looking for my backpack. Can you see it in there?”

Dewey continues staring into your eyes, not even looking to check.

“Yeah, nope, not in here! Sorry, man!”

“Thanks anyway, Dewey”

With that, Dewey releases his grip of your mouth, and smirks at you. Your stomach is tight, the thought of being caught almost sent you over the edge.

“Dewey, I’m so close…” you moan

“Yeah? You wanna cum at the same time as me, huh?”

You could only nod.

“Well, considering how much of a good girl you’ve been… cum for me.”

He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, as you moan loudly, pretty sure everyone in the building can hear you. He releases into you, filling you up with his cum with a grunt.

He lowers you back to your feet, and sure enough, your knees buckled, almost falling over.

“whoa, there” Dewey smirked “I fucked you good, huh?”

“Real good, Dew” you said breathlessly, fixing your panties and straightening your dress as Dewey tucked himself back into his boxers, and pulled up his jeans.

“I think… we both might have to take a shower when we get home… wanna join me for round two?”


End file.
